


О рисовании и скандалах

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Спенсер узнает, что, когда работаешь с двумя идиотами, которые не способны уступить друг другу лидерство, даже десять минут могут превратиться в вечность.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	О рисовании и скандалах

Спенсер постоянно рисует закорючки и абстрактные фигуры на стикерах, пытаясь сосредоточиться на расследовании и успокоить нервы. Чаще всего, когда в ОПА слишком шумно, то есть почти всегда. Чистые листы заканчиваются слишком быстро; Спенсер подозревает, что тут не обходится без Гарсии. Но доказать ничего не может. 

Возвращение с очередного дела, к сожалению, приносит новую причину для беспокойства в лице пытающихся перекричать друг друга Моргана и Хотча. Спенсер тяжко вздыхает, рисуя очередной куб, и представляет, какой прекрасной была бы его жизнь, имей он собственный кабинет со звукоизоляцией. Хотя, судя по Росси, раздраженно выглядывающему из-за двери и косящемуся в сторону ругающихся коллег, это не панацея.

Что же, блокнот для рисования тоже был бы неплох, главное, чтобы он не приглянулся Гарсии.

Спенсер выкидывает очередной стикер в мусорное ведро и закрывает глаза. До конца рабочего дня остается десять минут, шансы на то, что Морган и Хотч подерутся, возрастают с каждой секундой, а рисовать больше не на чем. Не портить же отчеты, в самом деле. Штраусс вряд ли оценит его художественные способности.

— Может, тотализатор? — спрашивает Джей-Джей, облокачиваясь на его стол.

— Это неэтично, — закатывает глаза Спенсер.

Джей-Джей, разочарованная, что ее идею не поддержали, недовольно взмахивает рукой и уходит к себе. Еще одна, кому повезло иметь личное пространство со звукоизоляцией. 

До конца рабочего дня остается бесконечно долгие шесть с половиной минут.

— Какова вероятность, что кто-то из них все же сорвется и врежет другому? — Эмили прекращает раскачиваться на стуле и заинтересованно на него смотрит.

— Сейчас? Семьдесят восемь процентов, — Спенсер равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Надеюсь, когда Хотч в следующий раз решит передать свои полномочия кому-то другому, он выберет не Дерека, а то эти два раза во главе отдела плохо сказались на его умении подчиняться и согласовывать свои действия с остальной командой. 

— Ты и без этого никогда не умел уступать, так что не показатель.

— По крайней мере, я никогда не доводил Хотча до такого состояния. Я не думаю, что это вообще кому-то раньше удавалось.

Благодаря тому, что его взбешенные коллеги слишком сильно увлеклись выяснением, имел ли Морган право ставить под угрозу всю операцию, не согласовав свои действия с остальными и не получив разрешение от Хотча на слежку за субъектом, и не закрыли жалюзи, прежде чем начать орать друг на друга, Спенсеру открывается потрясающий вид на «зону боевых действий». В прямом смысле потрясающий. Как минимум, самого Спенсера и до глубины души.

Хотч, обычно умеющий держать себя в руках в любой непонятной ситуации и выражающий эмоции исключительно изменением угла наклона губ, сейчас яростно сжимает кулаки и кричит на Моргана во все горло. Лицо покраснело, галстук сбился, а вся его поза олицетворяет готовность доказывать свое мнение до последнего. Впрочем, Дерек ему не уступает.

Минутная стрелка приближается к шести, и Спенсер, расслабленно вздохнув, встает из-за стола, собираясь домой. Росси выходит со своего кабинета и кивком головы подзывает их с Эмили к себе. Синхронно недовольно поморщившись, они все же поднимаются к нему.

— Что?

— Мы собираемся их угомонить? — Росси пристально на них смотрит, видимо, выискивая самого бессмертного.

— Зачем? — Эмили фыркает. — Не убьют же они друг друга в самом деле, а так хоть выяснят, кто из них главный.

— Поддерживаю, — Спенсер кивает. — У меня из-за них голова разболелась.

Не найдя желающих вмешаться, Росси, собравшись с духом, приближается к кабинету Хотча сам.

— Эй, альфа-самцы, — начинает он, — вы там, если окончательно сойдете с ума, то не забудьте...

— Да, Росси прав! — вмешивается Эмили, даже не дослушав. — Кровь вытрите друг за другом, если все же подеретесь, ладно?

— Вот именно, — подытоживает Спенсер. — Это самое главное, поскольку статистическая вероятность того, что Штраусс выделит деньги на услуги клининговой компании после вашей драки, не превышает двенадцати процентов.

Они дружно желают хороших выходных ошарашено смотрящим на них Хотчу и Моргану и уходят домой.

Ну а что? Если два поезда на полной скорости несутся навстречу друг другу, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это отойти в сторону и не мешать эпичному столкновению.


End file.
